<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Риз, я твой отец by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), imirel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285006">Риз, я твой отец</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020'>fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel'>imirel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже если кажется, что уже слишком поздно, всегда можно попытаться что-то исправить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Риз, я твой отец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тихое летнее утро пробралось в комнату через настежь открытое окно — Грегор любил ночную прохладу, так было легче уснуть. Сон давно стал у него редким гостем: вечером провалиться в небытие было сложно, мешали боль и любые громкие звуки, бившие набатом по непомерно тяжелой голове, а утром бывший Рыцарь-Командор просыпался рано и долго лежал в постели, мучительно ожидая, когда лечебница проснется, и его заключение в четырех стенах прервет хотя бы сиделка, приходившая по утрам сменить простыни. Грегор почти не вставал — тело, за долгие годы службы отравленное лириумом, не желало слушаться. Хотя теперь было, конечно, намного легче, чем когда его сюда привезли. Оказывается, испытанный в боях и не единожды раненый старый воин толком и не знал, что такое настоящая боль. Его разламывало на части, разрывало изнутри, а травники и маги с трудом могли ему хоть чем-то помочь. Впрочем, Грегор изначально не требовал, чтобы его вылечили и вернули обратно молодость. Он приехал с одной единственной целью — спокойно умереть. Не издохнуть в канаве, слепой, оглохший и сумасшедший, как зачастую кончали свои дни старые храмовники, а уйти, как человек. Грегор верил, что это право он все-таки хоть как-то да заслужил. Каллен, конечно, обещал ему, что вылечит и поставит на ноги. Что ни говори, он всегда был добрым мальчиком, хоть и прятал эту свою доброту за жесткостью латного доспеха и изображал напускную суровость. Грегор лишь кивал, отвернув взгляд от обеспокоенного лица своего бывшего подчиненного. У Каллена, которого Грегор помнил мальчишкой, на лице прорезались морщины, а в светлых волосах кое-где виднелось серебро. Каким же старым был сам Грегор, если у этого молокососа уже проступила седина? Нет, он ему не верил. Он понимал, что уже не поднимется, и просил одного — дать ему достойно отправиться к Создателю. Но Каллен не унимался. Присылал одного за другим лекарей, добывал какие-то диковинные лекарства, спасибо, что за пеплом Андрасте не послал — говорят, лежавшего при смерти Эамона в годы Мора подняло именно это чудо. А Грегор лишь влачил пустые дни, надеясь, что назавтра просто не проснется. Увы, почему-то этой милостью Создатель снова и снова его обделял.</p><p>От шума за дверью Грегор встрепенулся и с трудом поднял голову. В открывшуюся дверь вошли двое — привычная ему сестра милосердия и какой-то высокий мужчина в робе мага. Опять. Он ведь просил его не трогать...</p><p>— Лизель, я же просил... — прохрипел Грегор и упал на подушку. — Не надо ничего. Дай мне лучше попить.</p><p>Сестричка покорно налила воды из графина и бережно помогла Грегору напиться, а потом отерла чистой тряпкой капли с подбородка и шеи.</p><p>— Не сердитесь, сер Грегор, пусть и он вас осмотрит. Он недавно из Орлея приехал, говорит — умеет лечить. Хуже ведь не будет, не противьтесь.</p><p>Высокий маг тем временем стоял чуть поодаль, наклонив голову к плечу. Его рука совершала странные движения пальцами, будто он кормил зерном невидимую птицу.</p><p>— Он будет сердиться, господин, но вы не обращайте внимания, — сказала ему сестра. — Делайте свою работу спокойно. Если я понадоблюсь, то буду в конце коридора, в подсобке. Зовите. </p><p>— Благодарю вас, — кивнул маг, а когда сестра вышла, осторожно притворив дверь, сел у постели больного. </p><p>— Оставь эту ерунду, парень, меня уже кто только не пользовал, — раздраженно произнес Грегор, пытаясь получше рассмотреть визитера — зрение его было уже не таким острым, как в былые времена. Мужчине было лет сорок или около того, его темная бородка была аккуратно подстрижена, а волосы зачесаны назад и закреплены помадой. Точно орлесианский франт, один из десятков, которых сюда тащил Каллен. И наверняка такой же бесполезный. — Я давно уже хочу просто умереть, а вы держите и держите мой несчастный дух в этой дряхлой оболочке, все время латая в ней дырки. Это все равно не жизнь, дружище, так зачем вы ее продлеваете? </p><p>— Я не буду делать ничего, если вы против, — успокаивающе произнес маг. — Просто позвольте вашу руку на минуту. </p><p>— Демон с тобой, — выдохнул Грегор и подал трясущуюся кисть. Руки мага были теплыми и твердыми, он осторожно заключил ладонь Грегора между своих и прикрыл глаза. Грегор спокойно и медленно дышал, глядя на плотно сомкнутые веки мага — тот даже нахмурил лоб, будто что-то причиняло ему боль. Потом он открыл глаза, вздохнул и отпустил ладонь Грегора. Тот с видимым трудом вернул руку обратно на одеяло. </p><p>— Ну хоть ты уже скажи Каллену, чтобы от меня отстал, — с усмешкой сказал Грегор. — Как тебя зовут-то хоть?</p><p>— А это имеет значение? — маг странно посмотрел на Грегора и дернул бровью.</p><p>— Почему нет? Буду знать, кого благодарить за спасение — если, конечно, ты все-таки убедишь Каллена, что лечить меня больше не стоит. </p><p>Маг нервно сглотнул, сжал зубы так, что на щеках заиграли желваки и встал со стула. Отойдя к открытому окну, он тяжело вздохнул и ответил:</p><p>— Меня зовут Риз. </p><p>Грегор вздрогнул. Самое малое, что он знал, самое малое, что она удосужилась ему сообщить, — это имя их сына. Несмотря на туман в голове Грегор быстро подсчитал в уме — все верно, их мальчику сейчас как раз чуть больше сорока. Чуть больше сорока... его сыну. Как же он, Грегор, уже все-таки стар... Интересно, он знает? Знает, что он... Впрочем, лицо Риза, когда Грегор спросил его имя, и то, как он стоял теперь у окна — напряженно вцепившись в подоконник, наверняка до белизны на костяшках пальцев, намекали, что да. Он знает.</p><p>— Каллен послал за тобой, чтобы... чтобы показать, во что я превратился? — тихо спросил Грегор. — Жестоко. Хотя, верно, я это заслужил.</p><p>Риз покачал головой.</p><p>— Нет, я и так был здесь... по личным делам. Каллен ничего не знает. Откуда бы ему об этом знать?</p><p>— А откуда знаешь ты? — прохрипел Грегор, пытаясь присесть на кровати. — Она поклялась, что никогда тебе не расскажет, кто твой... отец.</p><p>— Я разбирал ее вещи, — ответил Риз, все еще всматриваясь в приветливо шелестящий сад за окном. — Редко когда удается устоять перед соблазном прочитать старые письма. Не думайте, я не держу на вас зла. Понимаю, что вам было... сложно. Да и служба, долг. — Он помолчал пару мгновений, а потом продолжил: — Я действительно думал, что смогу помочь, когда узнал, что и вы здесь.</p><p>— У тебя тут друзья? — усмехнулся Грегор. Ему все-таки удалось сесть, и он подсунул под спину подушку, чтобы было удобнее. — Друзья-храмовники у мага? Интересные дела нынче творятся, о, Создатель.</p><p>— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Риз. — Можно даже сказать, что в этой лечебнице чудом сконцентрировалось все, что у меня на этом свете есть. </p><p>Грегор тяжело вздохнул. Перед его глазами встала она, такая, какой была когда-то. Стройная и строгая, прелестная и серьезная. Не было никого, подобной ей. Никогда впредь. </p><p>— Я слышал, что Винн умерла, — глухо сказал Грегор. Риз вздрогнул, а потом обернулся наконец и кивнул. Губы его были сжаты в тонкую полоску.</p><p>— Она спасала жизнь, — ответил он. — В этом были ее суть и служение. Да, она умерла, но перед смертью подарила возможность жить кому-то еще. </p><p>Грегор молча кивнул. В пламени восстания, когда он пытался удержать снова разрывающийся на части Круг, до него дошли вести, что она умерла в Орлее. Деталей узнать не удалось, да и не до того было. В конце концов, они оба были уже достаточно старыми. Природа могла попросту взять свое. А Грегора ждали очередная война, уход храмовников из Церкви, а потом и злосчастный Конклав, на котором он присутствовать не пожелал. Все и так знали, что он, до мозга костей лояльный идеям Кругов, мог сказать и предложить. Теперь Грегор даже и не знал, было то решение удачей или наказанием. Возможно, умереть на Конклаве было бы для него лучшим исходом.</p><p>— Увы, я не смог ее спасти, хотя и был рядом, — с горечью сказал Риз. </p><p>— Поэтому ты решил, что можешь чем-то помочь мне? — усмехнулся Грегор. — Увы. Для меня уже тоже слишком поздно... сынок. </p><p>Риз опустил глаза и покачал головой. Грегор снова лег, чувствуя, как по спине бежит пот — даже просто посидеть теперь стало для него неимоверным усилием. </p><p>— Если хочешь, можешь тут побыть, — глухо сказал он и уставился в стену. — Если, конечно, тебе больше заняться нечем.</p><p>Они оба многое могли друг другу рассказать, но почему-то независимо друг от друга решили, что в этом уже нет смысла. Никакие старые россказни ничего бы все равно не изменили. Так они и пробыли в тишине почти весь день, прерываясь лишь на еду и короткий отдых.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Риз ушел из комнаты Грегора вечером, когда старый храмовник забылся поверхностным рваным сном. Наутро его разбудил стук в дверь, и растерянная служанка, сминая в руках край фартука, проговорила:<p>— Чародей Риз? Вы уже встали? Там сер Грегор... он...</p><p>Риз сразу все понял. Он, едва накинув одежду, поспешил в лечебницу и ворвался в уже знакомую дверь. Грегор лежал, глядя неподвижными полуоткрытыми глазами в распахнутое окно. Губы его были растянуты в подобии улыбки. За окном в насмешку над сутью момента весело пела какая-то птица, а из сада тянуло запахом яблок. Риз сел у кровати и опустил голову на руки. </p><p>На исходе жаркого летнего дня бывшего Рыцаря-Командора Кинлоха сера Грегора предали огню, а прах похоронили на небольшом погосте, где нашли свой последний приют и другие храмовники, так и не осилившие жизнь без проклятого порошка. Когда все разошлись, Риз еще некоторое время стоял у свежей могилы, размышляя о странностях судьбы и ее дурном чувстве юмора. Он действительно не держал злобы на отца и действительно верил, что может ему помочь, но... ни один дух Тени не мог сделать для Грегора уже ничего. Разве что посоветовать отпустить и не мучать. Как сам Грегор и просил.</p><p>На плечо Риза легла прохладная рука, он живо обернулся и недовольно нахмурился.</p><p>— Зачем ты встала? — обеспокоенно спросил он, но Евангелина лишь обняла его за пояс и положила на плечо голову. Он вздохнул, погладил ее по каштановым кудрям и сжал ее ладонь на поясе своей рукой.</p><p>— Если говорят правду и они могут встретиться где-то там, — сказал он, — то я бы хотел, чтобы они все-таки встретились. Мне кажется, им все еще есть что друг другу сказать. Жаль лишь, что я так и не смог ничего для него сделать.</p><p>— Ты сможешь помочь еще очень многим, — ответила Евангелина. — Мы не всегда успеваем туда, куда должны... увы. И часто тратим время бесцельно вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться каждой отведенной нам минутой. </p><p>— История моих родителей будет примерно об этом, если ее написать, — ответил Риз. </p><p>— Ты решил этим заняться? — усмехнулась Евангелина.</p><p>— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил Риз, взял ее за плечи и притянул к себе. — Но сначала мы вернемся в лечебницу, и ты примешь лекарство. А дальше? Дальше будет видно. </p><p>Нет, никакой истории он, конечно, не написал бы, но был рад, что узнал ее всю и до конца — пусть даже слишком поздно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>